Ah 'Billt Tha'
by Faulk
Summary: Exploring the feelings of everyone's favorite Repairman - Written in a strange way. Darkthemes. Kinda depressin', Ain't it?


The wheels begin a'turnin', and them sparks go flyin' as 'ah press the ol' power gig, and Light up the pitch, as it was.

'Nuvva day 'o 'tha same..scavagin' parts, in this 'ere Barron waste-lan'

'Ah heave the hefty ol' Sacko' Bits onto my squeaky clean 'woikbench 'wot the kid built 'fer me.

Take a lil' Look-see out th' Ash-crusted winda', Steve's just standin' 'rahnd, same as ever, An' 'ah should think so after 'tha beatin' 'is poor ol' Core took.

'Ah told tha' kid a thousan' times, Pay mo' attention to 'tha Power Gauge, Fightin' 'wit lil' fuel reserve jus' gonna take its toll on 'tha Pod's already wore 'n tired out Insahd's.

'Kid used to be such a real doo-gooder, y'know? never a hair 'outta place, If he wer'nt fixin' Mortun's Fence, 'e 'was shinin' 'tha sheriff's boots, or whatnot, 'An always free 'o charge.

'Ah used 'ta tell him countlas' times over: Pace 'yerself Boy. 'Wunna dese' days, someone gonna take advantage 'o 'yer kind spirit, and 'den where will 'yer be, huh?

'kid still is Helpful, really...'ah meen, slightest Sign 'o panic; Him 'n 'that strange lookin' girl be off rightin' wrongs, 'an beatin' evil. But...Kid as young as him should'nt have such a task 'ter 'furfill in 'first place.

'Ah decide 'ta go outside...get 'ta work on 'tha Ridepod.

-------

'Ahronicly, we All got whisked 'n caught up in his 'desterny. 'Pahlee, Need, Gehrald, Payge. All of us got fed a pack 'o lies 'frum that there "Monika"

'Ahm jus' 'ah mechanic, see? 'ah aint no Scientist, But 'ah don see how on earth me livin' 'unda this 'ere Boilin' volcano, in this 'ere desolate nothin'ness, Is 'gunna change anythin' in 'da 'fewcha.

Origin points 'n all that...That Monika girl, says 'dis place becomes some kinda great Tech-station or summit. 'An we need "Phanzes"..a floatin' Ridepod, as Max put it: 'Ta fight off griffon's armys 'n all.

Well, thats jus' swell, aint it? leave tha' old man 'wot pretty-much Raised you in 'dis hellhole, whilst you go off on 'wunna 'yer lil adventures, 'payin no heed 'ta me, 'an wot 'ah wanna do 'wit ma life!

-----

Speekin' 'o Old men...That Gehrald. The kid's Reel Father, 'e lives jus' 'across the way 'frum me. in 'is fancy ol' house...looks like a palace compired to this 'ere Rusty ol' Oil-shack 'ah got put it.

Sure, it suits me more, 'fer 'wot 'ah do...but still.

Gehrald don' talk 'ta me, much...we got nothin' in common, see? Theres also that 'uvvah one..'ah neva' see 'im about..So 'ah feel pretty alone here. even when 'ah aint, y'see?

'Ah cant even return 'tah Palm brinks no-mo'...'Dey replaced 'ma Blackstone 'wit 'sum New-fangled spaceman machine 'frum 'da 'fewcha...'ah only jus' found out recently, 'wen Max had 'tha decency 'tha Ride on back 'ere, 'an check-up on us. Like we're farm animals or sumthin'.

If he knows it or not, Max really aint 'tha boy 'ah remember. sure. he's Fixin' 'ah world. but thats 'ma point: He wants us to be free? Yeah, 'ah sure feel free. pent up in 'dis tiny lil' dome, lookin' like somthin' 'outta a fairytale.

'Ah...Steve, 'ah can tell even 'yoo gettin' 'bored of this ol' mans Sob-story...Guess 'ah better get 'ta work fixin' 'dat' Core 'o 'yours...'Yer arms 'cud use a new lick 'o paint, too..

Aint sure why 'ah bother, 'Sumtahm's...

**The End**

---------

**So, i finally got the Cedric fic i was working on, Finished...**

**Not too sure about it, though.**

**Tried to make it seem like Cedric was just rambling on, desperate for something to do, and in this case, only other "Person" here was steve :D**

**In my stories, it may seem like i dislike Max 'n Monica, making them into the bad guys all the time. but that aint all true.**

**Its thegame that does that, alone.**

**When you dump Cedric in mount gundor, he complains about how boring it is here, and nothing like his old life...but 'o course you just leave him there, and carry on trying to save the world.**

**Max 'n monica do this with pretty much every character they move into a new home.**

**So, i reckoned this is what 'Ced must be feeling. he watched over max, and was the only real father figure for him, and then, he watched as max Used him, and forgot about him. Replacing everything he had given, and leaving him behind**

**Might make another chapter to this, or get back onto my Monster fic. we'll see..**


End file.
